Remember
by rxmirezr
Summary: Su alice había desaparecido, ¿quién hubiera imaginado que era tipo Intermitente? Ella ya no era más una alice, tenía que dejar la Academia. Su memoria tuvo que ser borrada, olvidó todo. Natsume al fin regresó vivo gracias a Hotaru, pero cuando lo hizo ya fue demasiado tarde.
1. Chapter 1

**Gakuen Alice pertenece a Tachibana Higuchi, no a mí.**

* * *

Cuando abrí mis ojos, me sentí diferente.

Ya no era más aquella Mikan Sakura que había sido por diez años.

Como si hubiese pasado algo que me hubiese hecho madurar y saber por qué estaba en la Tierra.

Pasamos toda nuestra vida intentando averiguar el motivo de nuestro nacimiento, nos rondan un montón de preguntas que parecen no tener respuesta.

"_¿Porqué estoy aqui?_" "_¿Cúal es mi destino en la vida?_""_¿Qué es lo que debo hacer por el resto de mis dias?_""_¿Es esta la razón por la que nací?_"

Sin embargo, cuando abrí mis ojos por la que se sintió como la primera vez, yo ya había encontrado ese motivo.

Un sólo problema.

_Yo no lo recordaba_.

Fue horrible despertar y enterarme de que ya no tenía diez años, ya tenía trece años.

Entre mi último recuerdo y el momento en el que desperté había un tiempo entremedio que estaba desaparecido. No existía para mí. Me perdí tres años de mi vida.

No reconocía mi propia piel, me sentía una extraña en mi propio cuerpo. No hay sentimiento peor que sentirte a ti misma como una desconocida. Eso era yo. Una extraña atrapada en un cuepo que no sentía mío.

Lo único que reconocía de mí misma era mi fuerza de voluntad, la misma que había tenido desde siempre. La cual nunca se había ido. Y fue por ella que seguí adelante, aprendiendo cosas nuevas sobre mí todos los días, conociendo a mi mente, entendiendo mi forma de ser y descubriendo los cambios físicos y psicológicos.

El abuelo me dijo que perdí esos recuerdos por un accidente, le pregunté cómo había sido y él susurró "_fue del tipo de accidente que te desgarra el alma y, a la vez, te la repara_". Eso es lo único que sé, y probablemente es lo único que sabré por el resto de mi vida. El abuelo habla con una firmeza inalterablemente cuando me dice que nunca, nunca, nunca sabré nada más que eso.

Cuando desperté reconocí las sábanas con las que estaba cubierta, reconocí la habitación, reconocí a mi abuelo, pero no reconocí a el extraño oso de felpa que se encontraba recostado a mi lado.

"_Bear..._" susurró una voz en alguna parte de mi mente.

Cada vez que miraba a ese oso, me sentía tranquila y protegida. Pero también nostálgica y melancólica, como si el fuese un recordatorio de algo que se había ido.

Yo sabía qué era ese _algo_, era esa parte de mi vida que se había ido y quizás ya nunca regresaría.

De cualquier forma, cuando miré al oso supe que el sería una de mis cosas más preciadas en la vida.

Pasé días tratando de sentirme a gusto con mi vida, acostumbrándome al diario, y lo logré luego de un mes.

Y entonces, un día cuando me levanté lo primero que vi fue a Bear barriendo la casa.

¡BEAR ESTABA MOVIÉNDOSE!

¡UN OSO DE FELPA TENÍA VIDA!

Mi abuelo no lucía sorprendido, parecía como si él ya supiese que eso sucedería.

Intenté que la gente se diese cuenta de que mi oso de felpa tenía vida, pero todos terminaban tomándome por loca, ya que Bear sólo se movía conmigo o con el abuelo, nunca con nadie más.

Así que un día dejé de intentarlo, y decidí que quizás eso era lo mejor, ya que si la gente se enteraba de lo que Bear puede hacer me separarían de él. Y Bear es muy importante para mí.

No pude comenzar a estudiar en una secundaria normal hasta luego de un año, ya que necesitaba profesores privados que me ayudasen a ir al corriente, entonces tuve que esperar un año para poder cursar el último año de la secundaria.

Y ahora ya estoy cursando la preparatoria, ya he cumplido los 16 años, tres años han pasado desde que tuve ese accidente extraño y ya me siento bien conmigo misma.

Se puede decir que ya me he encontrado a mí misma, ya sé quién soy. Aún permanecen inconclusos esos tres años anteriores a mi accidente, pero ya casi no pienso en ellos.

No sé lo que haya sucedido, sólo sé que lo haya pasado tuvo dolor y alegría a la vez, no puedo negar que cada vez que pienso en ello mi corazón duele un poco, pero sé que algún día recordaré lo que sucedió y podré estar tranquila al fin.

Algún día lograré _**recordar**_.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaa.**

Bueno, sí, no sé qué decir.

Subiré el segundo muy pronto, ya que está casi terminado, casi.

Me gustaría saber sobre ustedes, _girlzzzzzz_.

¿Qué les parece si les hago preguntas y ustedes las responden en los reviews?

Bueh, les preguntaré y responderé mi propia pregunta, y después ustedes las responden.

_**¿Cómo se llaman?** (pero su nombre nombre, el verdadero pues xd)_

_Mi nombre es Gladys, ah._

_**¿De dónde son?**_

_Yo soy de México, ajua._

_**¿Qué es lo que más les gusta en la vida?**_

_A mí me encanta la música, no me imagino mi vida sin ella._

_**¿A qué le temen?**_

_Yo odio, los insectos. Me repudian, ew._

Y así, en el próximo capítulo les preguntaré más cosas.

**Chau.**


	2. Chapter 2

Comenzaría con algo como "_Los brillantes rayos de sol que se filtran por la ventana me golpean suavemente en el rostro, provocando que los entreabra con delicadez, blah, blah, blah_..." pero estaría mintiendo.

Mis mañanas son algo muy diferente a eso.

Algo heladísimo me cae en la cara, causando que me despierte sobresaltada y gritando. No paro de temblar y mi cabeza ya está comenzando a doler por lo estresada que me he puesto de repente. Tengo que abrir y cerrar mis ojos repetidamente para ajustar mi mirada y cuando lo logro la primera cosa que veo es a Bear frente a mí con una cubeta, mientras mi abuelo está en la puerta en un ataque de risa.

Despiadados.

― ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE ESO?! ―grito enojada, inflando mis cachetes.

―No despertabas ―responde mi abuelo con simpleza.

Gruño en voz baja y me levanto de la cama, dispuesta a alistarme.

Salgo de mi habitación prácticamente volando porque ya se me ha hecho tardísimo (como siempre) y me despido rápidamente de mi abuelo y de Bear.

Al salir de mi casa están Harumi y Yumiko, ellas han sido mis amigas desde que entré a la preparatoria. Les tengo un gran aprecio, pero no las considero mis mejores amigas. De alguna extraña manera siento que darle a alguien el papel de mi mejor amiga es como si traicionase a alguien más, pero no tengo idea de a quién.

―Hola, Mikan ―saludan a la vez. Ellas siempre hacen todo a la par, parecen hermanas gemelas o algo parecido. Cuando estoy con ellas me siento una intrusa, como si no fuese bienvenida, aunque ellas me quieren tanto como yo a ellas.

―Hola ―sonrío, después comenzamos a caminar hacia la preparatoria. Afortunadamente, no nos queda muy lejos así que hacemos como veinte minutos de camino.

Ellas comienzan a parlotear sobre cualquier cosa, es imposible mantenerlas calladas cuando están juntas, lo cual para mí es perfecto porque a mí me encanta hablar todo el tiempo. Así que somos como un trío de cacatúas que nunca guardan silencio.

―Tu estómago también está muy hablador el día de hoy ―comenta Haru entre risas, y las risotadas que Yumi lanza podrían escucharse hasta el siguiente continente.

―Qué groseras, se me hizo tarde y no pude desayunar ―murmuro, dándoles una mirada molesta. En serio tengo mucha hambre.

―Créeme que nosotras y todas las personas en un radio de diez metros ya nos dimos cuenta gracias a los sonidos que hace tu cuerpo ―se burla Yumi, lo único que puedo hacer es carcajearme y darle un golpe en el hombro.

Estoy muy contenta de tenerlas como amigas, porque si no fuera por ellas mi vida no sería ni la mitad de divertida que es y yo no sería ni un tercio de lo feliz que soy. Sonrío y miro el reloj en mi muñeca, doy un gritito al darme cuenta que tenemos diez minutos para llegar a la preparatoria sin un castigo así que les propongo correr por nuestras vidas.

Me hubiera gustado haberme detenido al menos unos segundos para mirar hacia arriba y ver a esa persona que me miraba fijamente.

* * *

―Antes de que se vayan a casa, debemos tener una reunión de clase de emergencia ―anuncia el profesor Gori cuando suena el timbre y todos comenzamos a guardar nuestras cosas dispuestos a irnos―. Como sabrán, ha habido casos de continuos secuestros y personas que desaparecen en la ciudad, y ha habido reportes de avistamientos de personas extrañas rondando cerca de aquí. También hay información de que hay un extranjero con el grupo de secuestradores. Pero lo que es más importante es que las personas que han desaparecido son chicas de su edad, así que la policía nos ha enviado un montón de advertencias para que les pidamos que no caminen solas nunca para evitar situaciones.

Es tan extraño que sucedan secuestros de chicas de preparatoria en esta tranquila ciudad rural, aquí nunca pasa nada interesante ni situaciones de este tipo.

―Por favor, todos cuídense a sí mismos y no se expongan a que les suceda nada ―continua el profesor, pero dejo de escucharlo porque me pierdo en mis pensamientos―. ¿Sakura, estás escuchando? ¡SAKURA!

Lo miro asustada al escucharlo gritar mi nombre. ― ¿Sí?

Se acerca y me toma de los hombros, sacudiéndome con violencia.

― ¿Escuchaste lo que dije? ¿LO ESCUCHASTE BIEN? ESTOY PREOCUPADO POR TI, TIENES QUE CUIDARTE.

―SÍ, LO ESCUCHÉ ―respondo rápidamente.

― ¿DE VERDAD? ¿LO JURAS? ―insiste, sacudiéndome de nuevo.

Luego de que le jurara una y otra vez que me iba a cuidar, y de que los alumnos lo calmaran, me dejó ir y salí corriendo fuera del salón con mi mochila.

―Wow, la cara del profesor Gori fue muy aterradora ―dice Yumi a mi lado, mientras me da palmaditas en la espalda como consuelo―. Dios ha creado una bestia miserable.

―Tienes la mala suerte de ser su alumna favorita, Mikan ―opina Haru al otro lado, haciendo lo mismo que Yumi― Lo siento mucho.

― ¿SI LO SIENTES POR QUÉ NO ME AYUDASTE? ―grito, mientras lloriqueo― Él es incluso más peligroso que el grupo de secuestradores ―añado, en un murmuro.

―Pues porque, duh, el espectáculo era tan bueno que tenía que verse de principio a fin ―responde riendo, a lo que le lanzo una mirada furiosa, pero al final río junto a ella. ―Aunque, bueno, entendemos porque está especialmente preocupado por ti.

― ¿Por mí? ¿Por qué? ―dije confundida.

―Sí, por ti. Porque... bueno, eres una chica bonita ―contesta Haru, pasándose una mano por su cabello negro―. Seguramente serás un blanco para quien sea el secuestrador, debes tener cuidado.

Le sonrío, encantada, para después abrazarla. Ella ríe y trata de alejarme.

― ¡Qué buena eres, Harumi! ―le digo, abrazándola cada vez más fuerte.

* * *

―La verdad es que me gustas y me preguntaba si…

―Lo siento, pero no quiero salir con nadie todavía ―le interrumpí rápidamente, pero al ver su expresión dolida me arrepentí de haberlo detenido con tanta brusquedad, debí dejar que terminara al menos― En serio lo siento ―añadí en voz baja, él me miró y negó con su cabeza para después darse media vuelta y alejarse.

Suspiré de alivio cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos. Odiaba verme envuelta en este tipo de situaciones, odiaba lastimar a las personas pero sobre todo odiaba que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

De mala gana me acerco a Yumi y Haru, quienes me esperaban a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

― ¿Por qué no sólo sales con alguien y así te evitas todas estas confesiones? ―opina Yumi.

No podía decirle simplemente "Me gustas también" a alguien porque estaría mintiendo, tampoco podía decir "Intentémoslo, quizás me gustes en un futuro" porque también sería una mentira, sé que nadie me va a gustar en un largo tiempo.

Lo sé porque nadie me llama la atención, lo sé porque cuando pienso en salir con alguien el pecho me duele, lo sé porque siempre que conozco a un chico me sorprendo a mí misma comparándolo con alguien más, lo sé porque ese alguien más siempre me parece mejor aunque no sé quién es, lo sé porque sólo quiero a una persona… el problema es que aún no la conozco, y si ya lo hice no lo recuerdo.

Pero no puedo decirles eso, probablemente no lo comprenderían, ni siquiera yo lo hago. Así que en su lugar sólo alzo los hombros con desinterés.

―Estoy esperando al indicado ―respondo simple.


	3. Chapter 3

**La historia me pertenece, los personajes tristemente no. Son propiedad de Higuchi Tachibana y la amo por eso.**

* * *

El abuelo siempre suele decir que todos tienen una lista de tareas pendientes, lo que es totalmente cierto y muy sabio también. En los últimos tres años mi pequeña lista de cincuenta puntos consistía en:

1\. No lucir triste.

2\. No pensar en que no recuerdo nada.

3\. Tratar de recordar algo y no lucir triste en el intento.

4\. Definitivamente no hablar del hecho de que no recuerdo nada.

5\. Pensar y hablar sobre el hecho de no recordar nada conlleva a recordar que no recuerdo nada y, por consiguiente, sentir tristeza, que es mi enemiga.

6\. No confraternizar con el enemigo.

Bueno, resumiendo, los cuarenta y cuatro puntos restantes son advertencias sobre "No estar triste", "Estar triste pero no dejar que nadie lo sepa" o "Simplemente no pensar en nada que no sean necesidades básicas como comer o respirar".

Hasta que me di cuenta que esforzarme por no pensar en la tristeza, es de hecho una forma de pensar en ella. Así que decidí que haría listas llenas de cosas productivas que definitivamente me harían olvidar la tristeza sin pensar en ella.

La lista de este momento es bastante pequeña, a decir verdad, pero me mantiene bastante ocupada:

1\. Bañar a Bear.

2\. Intentar que no me haga daño.

3\. No morir en el intento.

Claro que estas son unas tareas muy difíciles, cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con tocar a Bear es como una sentencia de muerte. No es que yo sea una persona con tendencias suicidas, pero es que ese oso realmente apesta.

Así que tengo que mantenerlo limpio y presentable como agradecimiento, sin importar cuán difícil pueda ser. Claro que si dejara de golpearme y huir yo sería muy feliz, pero no soñaré con imposibles.

―BEAAAAAAAAAAAAAR ―grito, mientras corro detrás de ese maldito oso horrible y malvado. ¿Cómo es posible que sea tan rápido? Es de felpa, no se supone que pueda hacer eso. En realidad, tampoco se supone que pueda correr. O siquiera moverse. Pero nada en mi vida tiene sentido, hace tiempo que dejé de intentar comprenderlo todo y sólo dejé al mundo girar.

El oso voltea hacia atrás, mirándome con sus escalofriantes ojos de botón, luciendo de alguna manera como si estuviera burlándose de mí. ¿Cómo hace eso? Es tan odioso.

―Por favor, osito bonito. Sólo voy a limpiarte un poco, ya es hora de que te des un baño ―digo con una voz suavecita, mientras me acerco lentamente a él.

Bear se queda parado sin moverse, por lo que, ingenuamente, me acerco más rápido creyendo que se dejará bañar sin causarme problemas. Pero, obviamente, ese no es el caso. Cuando ya estoy lo suficientemente cerca como para sólo estirar mi mano y tocarlo, el muy malvado me da un súper golpe de ninja de anime en la cabeza con sus sorprendentemente fuertes manos de felpa y sale corriendo hacia algún lugar del planeta.

De verdad, realmente a veces odio a ese afelpado ser horrible. Bueeeeeeno, no lo odio, pero sí me molesta mucho. En realidad, Bear no es malo... Bueno, quizás sí, pero sólo poquito... Bueno, tal vez no tan poquito, pero de vez en cuando no es tan malo. Ha estado conmigo desde el accidente, e incluso antes de este, y nunca me ha dejado sola, ni siquiera cuando se lo pido. Cuando despierto luego de tener una pesadilla, él siempre está ahí a un lado reconfortándome. A decir verdad, aunque él no pueda hablarme, es capaz de comprenderme más que cualquier persona y yo puedo saber lo que quiere sin que tenga que decírmelo. Pero aún así hay cosas que no comprendo del todo. Es muy misterioso, a veces siento como si él supiera algo que yo debería saber, pero que no puede decirme.

― ¿Qué haces ahí parada mirando a la nada? ―pregunta mi abuelo, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

―Observo las bellísimas moléculas del aire ―sonrío.

Él rueda los ojos.

―En lugar de estar haciendo nada, deberías hacer algo productivo con tu vida ―dice, regañándome. A lo que lo miro ofendida y abro la boca dispuesta a defenderme, pero me lo impide, interrumpiéndome―. Anda, ve a comprar pan.

―Pero...

―No te pregunté, ve, ándale.

Suspiro y ruedo los ojos. Con el abuelo nunca ganarás, si él dice que quiere algo, nadie puede hacer que cambie de opinión. Es como pelear con una pared y esperar ganar.

Así que con el corazón roto y hundida en la desesperanza tengo que emprender camino hacia la panadería como una perdedora, si hay algo que odio en este mundo es ir a comprar pan en la mañana cuando lo único que deseo es dormir.

Al caminar por la calle, todos me miran extrañados, y no comprendo la razón. Hasta que me miro las ropas, dándome cuenta que no me quité el pijama, la cual estaba empapada gracias a los intentos no exitosos de bañar a Bear.

Trato de no cohibirme ante las miradas, pero es bastante complicado, así que bajo la mirada y camino rápidamente hacia la maldita panadería.

_Ya casi llego, sólo un poquito, ya casi, no falta nada. ¡Mira, ahí está! Sólo un poco más…_

¡PUM!

Repentinamente caigo de bruces contra el suelo y cierro los ojos ante el impacto. Al abrirlo, veo un par de zapatos, luego unos jeans, una camiseta blanca y un bello rostro.

―¿Mikan?

* * *

Holaaaaa.

Sé que es una actualización que debió haber sucedido hace dos siglos, aproximadamente. Pero de verdad estaba en un trance literario y me encontraba bloqueada en todos los sentidos. La razón es que entré a la preparatoria, donde ahí sobreexplotan mis facultades y exprimen mi pobrecito cerebro. Sé que el capítulo es súper chiquito pero ámenme y tengan piedad de su pobrecita servidora a la que los maestros hacen trabajar como esclava.


	4. Chapter 4

Siento mi interior inundarse en pánico, pues, ¿cómo demonios sabe él mi nombre?

Me tiende su mano, sonriente. Me causa escalofríos su sonrisa, es como si la hubiera visto antes miles de veces. Todo en él es extraño, siento como si él formara parte de una vida anterior. Frunzo el ceño, dudando si debo o no aceptar su ayuda.

Al final decido que no es lo correcto, así que con el ceño fruncido me levanto sola y me limpio el trasero con la poca dignidad que me queda. Su sonrisa desaparece y parece sorprendido, con un carraspeo baja su mano y vuelve su expresión relajada.

—Este no es el reencuentro que habría deseado —dice de la nada, mirándome de una manera extraña. Como melancólica. Inesperadamente, siento deseos de llorar. Las lágrimas amenazan con caer de mis ojos, parpadeo tratando de que se vayan lejos y dejen de molestar.

Miro su rostro detenidamente, pensando en que lo he visto anteriormente, en un sueño tal vez. Sus ojos azules, su piel pálida, su cabello azul oscuro y esa extraña marca de estrella. Todo me parece tan familiar. Y me siento relajada, incluso segura. Pero no está bien sentirme de esa manera con alguien que no conozco, así que me armo de valor y emprendo huida hacia mi casa.

Puedo escuchar su voz lejana llamándome por mi nombre, por lo que corro aún más rápido. No me agrada que conozca mi nombre, ni la manera en la que me habla, con tanta naturalidad. Sin embargo, de alguna extraña manera me hace sentir cómoda, como en casa. Y eso es lo que más me molesta, pues no debería sentirme así.

Al dar vuelta en una esquina considero que ya estoy lo suficientemente lejos, así que me detengo y me siento en el piso con la espalda recargada a la pared, tratando de recuperar el aliento, pero nada parece funcionar y comienza a hacerse cada vez más difícil respirar. Empiezo a sentir como si una tormenta se avecinara, la misma sensación que tuve cuando desperté hace tres años sin una idea de qué había sucedido con mi vida. Mi abuelo me llevó al hospital luego de que me calmara, el doctor dijo que había tenido un ataque de ansiedad y me dio unas pastillas, pero sólo fue como apaciguar un fuego sin deshacerse de las cenizas, yo sabía que en cualquier momento volvería a suceder y al parecer ese momento era ahora. Cierro los ojos e intento calmarme, sin embargo me resulta imposible. Mi pecho duele y yo sólo puedo pensar en todas las miles de preguntas que me rondan en la cabeza: "_¿Quién es él?", "¿Por qué me conoce?", "¿Qué quiere de mí?_" Y la pregunta que he tratado de olvidar durante todo este tiempo, pero es como una espina que no puedo sacar: _"¿Qué pasó en esos tres años de mi vida que he olvidado?"_

Estoy muy asustada, muy muy muy asustada. Cada vez me es más difícil respirar y realmente empiezo a creer que voy a morir si mi garganta no decide abrirse pronto para que yo pueda respirar. Entonces recuerdo lo que mi abuelo me dijo la primera vez que esto me sucedió mientras me sostenía las manos.

_"Estarás bien, esto pasará en unos cuántos minutos y todo volverá a la normalidad. Mientras tanto piensa en algo que te haga feliz, piensa en lo que te hace sonreír todos los días e imagina que ese algo está aquí contigo. Piensa en esa tonta caricatura que veías todos los sábados a las 9 de la mañana, en ese extraño oso de peluche que tienes a un lado, en tu falda favorita y piensa en mí."_

Lentamente mi garganta comienza a ceder y soy capaz de respirar, mi corazón deja de latir tan rápido, pero mi pecho aún duele un poco. Ahora con la mente tranquila, pienso en todo lo que acaba de suceder y me golpeo mentalmente por haber huido, si no lo hubiese hecho ahora tal vez sabría algo de mi vida durante el tiempo que no recuerdo, quizás él es alguien a quien conocí durante ese tiempo y yo soy tan idiota que huí como una cobarde.

Me levanto de un salto y corro de vuelta todo el camino que recorrí, quiero encontrar a ese chico de nuevo, quiero preguntarle un montón de cosas. Quiero saber quién es, quiero que me hable de muchas cosas y quiero saberlo todo. Corro lo más rápido que puedo para tratar de llegar a tiempo antes de que se haya ido.

Pero ya es muy tarde, él ya se ha ido y no puedo encontrarlo por ningún lado.

Al regresar a casa la voz de mi abuelo me saluda.

—Te tardaste todo este tiempo ¡y no traes el pan! —me regaña, y mis ojos se humedecen por las lágrimas. Con un sollozo corro y lo abrazo.— ¿Qué sucede, Mikan?

Sucede que estoy cansada de no saber nada, pero no sé qué hacer. Quiero saberlo todo, y no se me ocurre nada para lograrlo. No sé a dónde ir o con quién, y cuando alguien que posiblemente puede ayudarme aparece salgo corriendo como estúpida. Sucede que sigo muy confundida y ya no quiero estarlo, quiero ser más fuerte y valiente.

Pero no puedo decírselo, él cree que estoy bien y no me siento capaz de preocuparle con mis problemas tontos. Así que sólo lloro y lloro, porque lo había guardado durante tanto tiempo que ya no podía más. Y al terminar de llorar, me siento liberada y tranquila.


	5. mensajito

Antes de subir el capítulo me gustaría hablarles un poco de Mikan y de la razón por la que se comporta así, porque ya me habían dicho que les gustaría que fuera más alegre o más fuerte.

No es alegre porque perdió la memoria y, junto con ella, perdió tres años de su vida. Un día se despertó y le dijeron que ya habían pasado tres años desde la última vez que estuvo despierta, así que no. No es alegre. No es alegre porque en medio de su confusión no puede sentir otra cosa más que frustración. Porque en el interior sigue siendo una niña de diez años que perdió su camino.

Yo creo que la fortaleza se gana a través de las experiencias y las pruebas que te da la vida, y esa es la razón por la que tampoco es fuerte. La Mikan del manga al final era muy fuerte, gracias a las mil cosas que le sucedieron y que la obligaron a madurar. Es por eso que esta Mikan no es fuerte, porque ella no recuerda ninguna de esas mil cosas. Esta Mikan aparentemente sigue siendo la niña llorona que confió en unos desconocidos y casi la secuestran.

Pero también creo que sus recuerdos están ahí guardados, y guardada con ellos está también su fortaleza.

Entonces sí, esta Mikan es una niña llorona de dieciséis años que la mayoría del tiempo está perdida en su mundo y se ríe y sonríe y bromea aunque en realidad siempre está triste. Pero en el fondo, está la Mikan fuerte que atravesó mil obstáculos y luchó hasta el final por su felicidad, y se enamoró de quien no esperaba, y sufrió y se levantó.

La verdad es que escribir sobre esto me inspira mucho y me está ayudando mucho a terminar ese capítulo al fin, así que déjenme y espérenme un poquito :(


End file.
